The present invention relates to a desairing fluidized-bed incinerator capable of removing hydrogen chloride (HCl) generated when waste materials containing chlorine compounds are burned.
Recently, the rate of plastics contained in rubbish or waste materials is increasing. With this trend, more use is being made of fluidized-bed incinerators suitable for combustion of plastics than stoker furnaces and the like.
In conventional fluidized-bed incinerators, hydrogen chloride contained in combustion exhaust gases have been removed by spraying quick lime (CaO) and slaked lime (Ca(OH).sub.2) into the exhaust gases after combustion to form calcium chloride (CaCl.sub.2) and by collecting the CaCl.sub.2 by a bag filter.
In order to remove hydrogen chloride in the combustion exhaust gases, a temperature lower than the combustion temperature must be used. For this reason, quick lime or slaked lime is sprayed into the exhaust gases as mentioned above, and water is also sprayed therein to lower the temperature of exhaust gases.
Such a method as described above employed in the conventional system for removing hydrogen chloride, gives rise to problems such as large energy losses, large water requirements and increased exhaust gases.
Further, in the case of using a power generation system making use of heat generated from waste materials from a viewpoint of effective utilization of energy, a problem arises in that when hydrogen chloride is present in the exhaust gases at a high temperature region, heat transfer tubes in the power generation system suffer corrosion.